


Untitled Santabit Hanahaki Fic

by joeytron999



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: (at the beginning), (projection o clock bay bee!!!!!), Autistic Santana, Crossover Pairings, Decoration to Friends to Lovers, Established Friendship, Flowers, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, I just wanted to get this out but I got WAAAY too carried away, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeytron999/pseuds/joeytron999
Summary: Boris Habit forms a friendship with the man he accidentally bought at Lowe’s. It may become something more.
Relationships: Santana/Dr. Habit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Crossover Boyfriends!





	Untitled Santabit Hanahaki Fic

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII! Miss me? I’m back and I have crossover shipping!!!!! I really hope you like this!!!!!! Stay safe during the pandemic times!!!!! Wash your hands for at least two happy birthdays!!!!!!

Boris couldn’t have anticipated what that statue he bought for his garden brought into his life. At first, he was alarmed when the statue had turned out to not be as still as he thought it was, but it quickly became a close friend. Santana lived in the house and wore Boris’ tacky dress shirts, and helped as much as he could.

One night, Boris caught Santana staring at the garden. Since it was dark, many of the blossoms had wilted.

“Santana?” Boris called. Santana didn’t look at him. “Es somethign wronge??”

Santana stood up and looked back at Boris. Santana didn’t emote often, but Boris could tell there was pain in Santana’s eyes. Santana quietly went back inside.

The flowers. Santana rarely got to see the flowers. He couldn’t be out in the sunlight for long without being petrified again.

Boris viciously scavenged every single botany catalog that had come that month until he found it.

_Ipomoea alba._

Boris stabbed six stakes into the soil. He planted the seeds below them. With time, and care, the vines grew and coiled around the stakes.

“Santana! Comeb here! I have someething to show u!!!!! :-)!” Boris shouted. Santana skulked downstairs. He looked at Boris with a completely blank expression. Boris excitedly ran out the back door. Santana followed behind, curious.

Santana’s eyes widened as he laid his eyes on the vines covered in both white and pink flowers.

“M-Moonflowers...” Santana whispered. He ran over and caressed one of the flowers. He gave it a light sniff. Santana drew in a gasp.

“My... I haven’t seen these... in about... maybe 2,000 years?” Santana nodded. “Sounds about right, I guess.”

Santana whipped around, a giant smile on his face. It looked almost wrong but it warmed Boris’ heart. Santana flapped his hands a little, but then stopped himself.

“U liek it???” Boris asked. Santana nodded.

“Wamuu and I used to take the uh.... juice, I guess, from these and combine it with the sap from the tree they grew on. They’d make balls that could...” Santana scrunched his face up and snapped his fingers repeatedly. “What’s the word I’m looking for?”

“Bounce?” Boris asked.

“Yeah, bounce! They could bounce really high. I remember teaching some humans how to make them.” Santana chirped. “Did you grow these for me? How did you know I liked them?”

“I thought u mite b sad because u can’t c the day flowers. So, I planted sum flowers tht bloom in the evning so u get to c them! :-)” Boris explained.

“They’ve always been my favorite,” Santana replied. “Thank you for planting these for me.”

Boris smiled softly.

“Ur very welcom, Santana.” Boris couldn’t help but feel happy as Santana smiled at him. Santana had such a pretty smile, and Boris was happy he could bring it out.

“U haev such a nice smile. :-)” Boris purred. “U should rly smile more.”

Santana didn’t know how to feel.

“Really?” Santana asked. “Smiling doesn’t really come naturally to me...”

“Well, then i’ll find thimgs I can do 2 help u smile!!!” Boris chirped. Santana couldn’t help but smile at Boris’ enthusiasm.

“Lookee!!!! Ther it is again!!!!” Boris pointed at Santana’s mouth.

The next morning, Santana decided to linger outside Boris’ doorway. It was a little bit earlier than Boris’ alarm. The alarm soon went off. Boris got up and yawned. The man’s attention went to the dogtooth lily on the windowsill. Santana knew Boris was quite fond of that flower in particular.

Boris cradled the lily in his arms and whispered sweetly to it. He pressed a kiss to its petals. Santana felt his face growing hot as he watched Boris tenderly care for his lily like it was a baby. Santana leaned forward and caused the door to creak. Boris jolted and whipped his head towards the door.

“Sorry for scaring you.” Santana entered the room, careful to avoid the sunlight. “Were you kissing your lily?”

“Y-Yea, so??? Is that a prombel with u???” Boris barked defensively. Santana was surprised by Boris’s reaction. Usually, Boris was super easygoing. He’d never so much as raised his voice in anything but excitement before.

“No, no! It’s fine!” Santana replied. Boris heaved a sigh.

“I-I’me sorry 2 lash out at u... juste... some1 did haev a prombel... with this 1nce.” Boris stared at his lily, tears pricking his eyes.

“I don’t have a prombel. In fact, I think it’s... it’s...” Santana’s face scrunched up and he began pinching his right horn furiously. “Come on... it’s right at the tip of my tongue. It’s definitely an A word...”

“Admirable?” Boris offered.

“Something like that, but not quite.” Santana lightly tapped the side of his head until a look of clarity washed over his face. “Oh, yeah! Adorable! I think it’s adorable that you kiss your lily.”

Boris felt his face turn red.

“Oh... I-umme...” Boris began sweating copiously. Santana let out a chuckle.

“Your plants always do so well. Maybe it’s because you give them love.” Santana stated.

“Oh, well!!! Thanke u!” Boris chirped.

Santana noticed how Boris’ hair looked in the sunlight. Each stray strand seemed to glow gold. Boris’ vermillion locks looked like a cloud in the sunset. His olive-green skin glowed. It seemed his body craved the sun. Flourished in it.

Santana felt himself wanting to touch Boris. He reached out but jerked his hands back when the sunlight scorched his fingers.

“Santana!” Boris shouted. He grasped Santana’s shoulder as Santana sucked on his burned fingertips.

“I’m fine,” Santana replied. He showed Boris his fingertips, which had no noticeable damage. Boris grabbed Santana’s hand, inspecting it closer. Santana felt a shock down his spine. Boris’ hands were larger than his. Santana wasn’t used to being smaller than anyone. Boris’ hands were almost twice the size of his. It felt really weird.

“Hey, Santana?” Boris’ thumbs ran down Santana’s palm. “It’se borign juste calling u Santana all the tiem. May-bee... may-bee I should give you a ‘Neck-Name’?”

“What’s that?” Santana asked.

“It’s a name u call someon when ur close 2 them. Liek a shorter version of their actual name or based on something u know them 4.” Boris explained. “I could call u Tana, or San-Tan, or Santy... or something else.”

“All of those would be okay,” Santana replied.

“Perfecte!!!!” Boris smiled, showing his missing teeth. “I liek having u around, San-Tan!!!!”

Santana felt his face grow hot.

“Really?” Santana asked. “It’s been a long time since anyone enjoyed my company. Those soldiers sure didn’t.”

“We all kno that those guys’ oponions were sooper dooper RONG, don’t we now?” Boris chirped. “Ur the bestest $279.99 ive ever spent!”

Boris gave Santana a big hug. Santana was shocked at first but soon leaned in. Boris was so warm, and it had been such a long time since Santana had been enveloped completely in a hug like this. Lord Kars and Lord Esidisi began withholding their affections once it became clear that Santana might not have had the same sort of aptitude that Wamuu did.

A coppery smell wafted into Santana’s nostrils. Santana smelled it constantly, but now it was apparent what the source of it was. It was a strangely comforting smell. It reminded him of hunting with his elder brother back in Mesoamerica.

Santana felt a tickle in his lungs. He was very surprised by this, as he had never even felt a twitch in there in his ten millennia of life. He decided not to think about it.

Santana watched Boris intently as he mixed up the pancake batter.

“How do you make the faces on those?” Santana asked.

“Oh, it’se E-Z PEE-Z!!!” Boris chirped. He picked up a small spoon. “Juste take ur spoon...”

Boris scooped out some batter and dripped it onto the pan in the shape of a smiling face with eyes. Santana watched intently.

“Paint ur face parts on the pan, wait 4 them 2 cook a lil...” Boris explained. He waited for a minute before pouring more batter into the pan. “Then just cook them liek ur usual ‘Panned-Cakes’.”

Santana nodded firmly.

“Thank you.” Santana chirped.

Boris placed the finished pancake on Santana’s plate, making a stack of three. He smiled as he laid out the details of the last pancake. This one had a gear-shaped marking under its right eye, which would end up being its left on the finished product, and the biggest smile of them all.

Habit placed the final pancake on Santana’s stack. Santana stared at it, confused.

“Why’d you only put eyelashes on one eye?” Santana asked.

“It’se not lashes, silley fillet San-Tan!” Boris chirped. “That panned-cake has ur tattoo!”

Santana looked closer.

“Oh!” Santana chirped. “Actually, it’s not a tattoo. It’s a transparent patch of skin. We all have one. Lord Esidisi had the biggest one. I never got to see any more of my people outside of my family, so I don’t know if it was big-big.”

Santana got a distant look on his face.

“They never came back for me.” Santana hung his head. “I wasn’t counting on it, but, I always hoped they would.”

Santana’s breaths became shaky.

“They didn’t come back because I’m defective.”

“Whoa buddy!!!!” Boris grabbed Santana’s shoulders. “U r not defective!!! U r fine just the way u r! Got it!!!!!”

Santana let out a soft huff.

“Got it.” He replied.

Boris frowned.

“Y do u feel that way, San-Tan?” Boris asked. Santana sighed.

“Because they always told me I was. They gave up on me. Told me I was weak. That I’d never live up to Wamuu.” Santana gritted his teeth. “They called me an animal. An attack dog. That’s all I’d ever be. A wild animal.”

Boris hugged Santana.

“That wasn’t O-K, San-Tan. That wasn’t right. Ur more than an attack doge. U deserv-ed better.” Boris assured. “I care about u. Ur an amazing and wonderful friend. Plz, do not think u r defective or a wild animal. U r special in ur own way and they should have seen that.”

Santana felt something wet on his face. He wiped his eye and saw his hand was wet. Santana had never cried before. He’d seen Esidisi cry a few times, but he’d never done it himself. But, having Boris tell him all these nice things. He never felt so appreciated in his entire life.

So, Santana broke down crying. He loudly sobbed into Boris’ shoulder. Boris hugged Santana as he wept.

“There u go. Let it allll out.” Boris rubbed Santana’s back in small circles. Boris couldn’t help but appreciate Santana’s skin. He had such a lovely, healthy, bright complexion for someone who could never go out in the sun. Boris remembered how his copper skin looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Boris’ hands roamed up to Santana’s head, gently caressing his vermillion hair. When Boris’ fingers found Santana’s little horns, Santana squeaked.

“M-My horns.” Santana squeaked.

“R they sensative??? I’me sorey, San-Tan!” Boris apologized.

“No, please...” Santana gripped onto Boris’ tank top. “P-Please. I haven’t had my horns touched in so long. My Lords used to do it before they found out I was defective.”

“Ur not defective.” Boris retorted. He gently rubbed one of Santana’s horns. Santana’s sobs devolved into whimpers as he melted into Boris’ touch. Suddenly, Santana’s ribs shot out and wrapped around Boris’ torso.

“San-Tan??? What es this????” Boris asked. Santana retracted his ribs.

“I-I’m sorry!” Santana shouted. He pulled away and began yanking at his hair. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“Hey hey hey!” Boris gently touched Santana’s arms. “Was that affection-ate?”

“Y-Yes.” Santana whimpered. “I-I wanted to get you closer...”

“Come here and let me hug u again.” Boris opened his arms. “I know u didn’t mean any harm. U didn’t hurt me.”

Santana wrapped Boris up in a desperate embrace. Santana wept into Boris's shoulder as his ribs slowly emerged and wrapped around Boris’ torso. Boris stroked Santana’s horns between two of his fingers.

“You’re not going to go away, are you? Are you going to stay with me?” Santana asked.

“Yes,” Boris replied.

“Even though I’m-“

“Ur not defective. I like u just the way u r.” Boris replied. Santana let out a sigh.

“Thank you... B-Boris.”

“Hey, u’ve never said my name b4. Huh.” Boris felt his heart flutter. “It sounds good coming from u.”

Santana pulled away, tears staining his cheeks. His normally vaguely threatening red eyes seemed soft and longing.

“You-You make me so happy, Boris.” Santana grabbed Boris’ hands. “So so happy.”

Santana began smiling, wider than he ever had before. Boris felt a tingle in his chest.

“I’me glade.” Boris replied. “I love putting the smilies on people’s faces! Speaking of...”

Santana noticed his pancake stack.

“These must be getting cold.” Santana picked up the top pancake and began absorbing it into his hand.

“Thatse a pretty neato way 2 eato, San-Tan!” Boris chirped.

Now the seeds were planted. And the seeds grew.


End file.
